Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Bookworm F. Pseudonym
Summary: Meet Bellatrix Wicked, daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West. Bellatrix knows that she's meant to follow in her mother's footsteps, and she doesn't mind her destiny at all- unlike Raven Queen, who, Bellatrix discovers, has convinced half of the school to risk disappearing just to get better endings- and a few people in her own story are included in that half!


_I'm sure you've heard of the story of the Wizard of Oz- who hasn't? A girl named Dorothy winds up in a strange land filled with a bunch of little people, meets a talking scarecrow who isn't even all that scary, a tin woodman, a lion who is anything but ferocious, and a few wicked witches along the way._

_But, what if I told you that these characters had lives that were not shown in the tales? That they had children? That these children were supposed to follow in their footsteps and carry out their destiny?_

* * *

''Mother, why are we green?'' The seven year old daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West asked. She appeared to be talking to thin air, as there was no one else in the room but her.

The child was sitting in what appeared to be a room, and a rather dark one at that- you could barely make out the outline of her bed and dresser, and it looked more like a dungeon than her room.

Bellatrix didn't look unlike her mother- she had waist length jet black hair that was thick and slightly curly, and always loose. Her skin was a light emerald color, making her unusual golden-yellow eyes stand out. Unlike her mother, Bellatrix actually looked attractive, and didn't have any warts- though her mother warned her that it was only a matter of time. Bellatrix's mother scared her at times.

The young witch was sitting before a giant black cauldron, filled to the brim with (what I hope) was just water. The black paint on it was peeling, and it had various stains and scratches on it- this cauldron obviously wasn't brand new.

Suddenly, the middle of the water turned into a sort of green color, as it somebody had just poured green paint into it. The water started swirling around, like it was being stirred, and then- a face appeared.

A green face.

A warty face.

A face that no one in Oz could ever forget, after what she had done.

The face of Elphaba Wicked, the Wicked Witch of the West herself.

''_Why do you ask, __my pretty_?'' Yes, it sure was Elphaba- she sounded exactly the same as when she were alive. Her voice was gravelly and deep, and it sounded as if she were on the verge of cackling at any moment now.

Bellatrix shrugged. ''Oh, I don't know..'' She looked down at the ground, tracing an imaginary drawing on the skirt of her shapeless black dress. ''None of the other land witches are green. Why are we?''

Elphaba's image narrowed her eyes. ''How_ do you know what other land witches look like_?''

Bellatrix sighed. ''Mother, I _can_ read, you know. I'm seven, not three.''

''_Don't get smart with me, young lady!''_ Elphaba snapped, looking as if she might lunge out of the water, if she could.

''I _wasn't_! I was just saying, I've read books about the other land witches, and they aren't green. And they also aren't harmed by water! But our family is.'' Bellatrix stared at the watery image of her mother pointedly.

''_A curse_.'' Elphaba replied shortly, obviously wanting this conversation to be over.

''Who cast it?''

''_Nobody you need to know about_.''

''You're lying.'' Bellatrix guessed. ''We aren't green because of a curse, are we? What is it, a birth defect? Some sort of disease? Did one of our ancestors annoy a super powerful warlock, and-''

''_Bellatrix_.'' Her mother's voice was low, making Bellatrix wince slightly. ''_That's enough_.''

The young witch groaned. ''But why? Is it really that bad? Honestly, if I'm gonna follow your footsteps, I have to know these things. I do have to follow in your footsteps, don't I?''

''_You'd better_.'' The image of her mother looked at Bellatrix pointedly, as if wanting her to say ''of course''. The last thing Elphaba needed was Bellatrix deciding to be rebellious.

Bellatrix muttered under her breath, before clearing her throat. ''I have to go.. practice a spell.'' She said promptly.

''_Bellatrix, don't you_-''

Bellatrix waved her hand over the cauldron, and the image of her mother started fading away, as did her voice. ''_B__ellatrix! This is not the end of this conversation, you know very well tha_-''

''Yes, it is,'' Bellatrix responded, a bit proud of herself for talking back to her mother- she normally didn't, though she felt particularly brave that day. ''Goodbye.''

''_Bellatrix_!'' The water in the cauldron went back to normal, as if she had not just had a conversation her mother, who was dead.

Bellatrix sighed as she dragged herself over to the tall bookshelf in the corner. ''Well, that was interesting,'' She muttered to herself as she levitated a book from the highest shelf down into her small, green hand.

''Now, let's get to work.'' She told herself, though her mind was still on something else. She did have to follow in her mother's footsteps, right? What else could she do? But still, why couldn't she create her own destiny?

_You're being foolish, _A voice in her head told her. _You are going to be the next Wicked Witch of the West, and that's that._

And Bellatrix knew that very well- in all the seven years she had been alive at the time, she had been told that. Though every little girl daydreams, and Bellatrix was no exception- so, Bellatrix started to daydream about creating her own story.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High, nor the Oz franchise. I own only my OC, Bellatrix Wicked.**

**The OCs that will be starring in this story are:**

**Bellatrix Wicked, **daughter of the** Wicked Witch of the West **[owned by me]

**Evilyn Wicked, **daughter of the** Wicked Witch of the East **[owned by me]

**Casper Wicked, **son of the** Wicked Witch of the South **[owned by me]

**Tina Woodman, **daughter of the** Tin Woodman/Nick Chopper** [owned by me]

**Sarah Scarecrow, **daughter of the** Scarecrow **[owned by me]

**Cornelius Lion, **son of the** Cowardly Lion **[owned by me]

**Oliver Diggs**, son of the **Wizard of Oz** [owned by me]

**Nicole ''Nighting'' Gale**, daughter of** Dorothy Gale** [owned by i'll be home for christmas]

And possibly more!


End file.
